The Affair
by MoloLikesCheese
Summary: This is the first in the series. A rich Lopunny goes after a young male Pikachu named Yuri due to her own husband always being away. To her dismay, Yuri ends up being something she hadn't hoped for. WARNING: Contain strong words.


The Affair

**The Affair**

**Chapter 1**

It was late at night at a three-story apartment in the middle of a Pokemon populated town. Inside this apartment lived quite a bizarre looking Pikachu. His name was Yuri Leon Volten and he was unlike any Pokemon in the town he lived in. His eyes, instead of being the normal black like all the other Pikachus, were a light green. He had a cut in his tail that would normally state that he was of the female gender, but he was a male. His cheek sacs were a snow white, making a change from the accustomed red. Instead of brown stripes decorated down his back, there were black stripes. Yuri also had a small scruff of hair on the top of his head. Yuri was a tad bit obese due to all the junk food he likes to consume. Lastly and perhaps the weirdest trait of them all that separated Yuri from most Pokemon you would usually meet was that he was a homosexual. If humans were able to like the same gender, it wouldn't be any different if some Pokemon followed suit. Any type of creature who are able to show love should be able to choose who or what they love the most.

Yuri Volten the Pikachu couldn't sleep so he was raiding the freezer in his petite kitchen. He was hoping to find the frozen junk food he craved the most: a tub of chocolate chip flavoured ice-cream. His paw was almost ice cold by the time he found and grabbed the last tub of ice cream at the very back of the freezer. Smiling with glee, Yuri shut the freezer with his other paw and picked up a small spoon from the kitchen counter which he had already got out before. The Pikachu switched off the light and returned to the living room, which was not much bigger than the kitchen he left. There was a TV and sofa and that was pretty much it as far as expensive items goes. Other stuff included one or two picture, either hanging up on the fusty wallpaper or standing on the edge of a brown table he had received from his mother several months back. It was the only thing in the apartment that was older than he was. He wanted to get rid of it, but he had no money to replace it with anything else, let alone a brand new one. He hopped onto the soft sofa that was positioned in front of the television set; ready to dig his paws into the ice cold snack. However, due to the hard ice situated under the bottom of the lid, Yuri found it simply impossible to open. He wasn't the strongest of Pikachus, in fact, he wasn't that strong at all.

"Darn it!" he snarled softly with a spark of electricity pulsating through his white cheek sacs.

He struggled with the stuck lid for a couple of minutes with the outcome always the same as the first try at it. After a few more minutes of grunting and growling, he heard the sound of the front door locked being penetrated by a key followed by a deep groan from the other side. The door opened and a Murkrow thudded his way inside the room carrying a bag of shopping. His name was Thash Edgar Nevermore. He, like Yuri, was a homosexual and the partner the ice cream craving Pikachu chose to live his life with. Thash was a cruel and almost self caring Pokemon compared to Yuri's kind and gentle personality; though he loved nothing but love towards his Pikachu partner. His major pet peeves were young kids; he hated them to no end. Everytime he passed one on his journey, he gave them a cold glare which made them cry which actually cheered him up a bit. Thash grunted again and looked up at his partner Yuri.

"Hey…what are you up to, honeybutt?" he chuckled tiredly.

Yuri turned his head to face the Murkrow, "Trying to get this stupid thing open!" he answered, more irritated than before.

Yuri grabbed the lid with both paws and tugged on it hard. It suddenly flew off; smacking Yuri hard in the face. A rage filled the Pikachu. He took one last angry glare at the lid before throwing it away like a Frisbee. Thash watched as the lid hit the wall and yawned.

"I am going to bed now" the Murkrow stated, "Please don't make too much noise. I've had a long and tough day"

Thash walked over to the other side of the room and opened the door leading into the single bedroom. Both he and Yuri shared the same bed as well as the same bedroom. Yuri grunted in reply and started to dig into his beloved chocolate-chip flavoured ice cream. He looked at the television with a disillusioned smile. His favourite show had ended and the news was now on. A Wigglytuff was now plopped in the middle of the screen, holding a pink microphone to its mouth and wearing a gigantic grin. Both of Its ears were down by its side instead of pointing up. How she managed to achieve that, Yuri didn't know and didn't really care. The Wigglytuff, who was a news reporter, was standing next to a hovering Magnaton. The steel Pokemon's metal coat shone blindly as the light from the sun above shinned down on it. This news report was obviously filmed earlier in the day, and what Yuri saw before him was mealy a call-back, or a 'filler' as he liked to call them.

"Well!" the Wigglytuff cheerily spoke, finishing up her conversation "I guess all your friends at the Power Plant will be jealous that you've evolved, Marty!"

That comment was directed at the Magnaton who was looking very proud of itself. The Wigglytuff turned to face the camera, her big smile never leaving her face.

"This is Wionna Lane, ace reporter, reporting from Little Shock Town Power Plant, PNF news"

Yuri yawned and grabbed the nearby remote controller and switched off the television; putting the entire room into darkness. He hopped off the sofa and gazed over at the bedroom leading into his and Thash's room. Yuri instantly got horny; ice cream always made him crazy for rough anal sex with his boyfriend and he takes no prisoners when chocolate chip ice cream is being digested in his small stomach. He could almost feel the strong thrusts he takes up the ass from Thash. The powerful and manly thrust turned Yuri loved to receive put his happiness to its maximum limit and made his own penis as stiff and hard as a rock; ready to give the same amount back to Thash with a giant groan of pleasure. Yuri rubbed his erection like a pet and drooled as these thoughts whizzed back and fore through his mind like a confused bumble bee on drugs. However, his dream of hardcore sex was smashed when he remembered Thash was fast asleep and didn't want to be disturbed.

"Maybe I will go for a walk instead!" he said to himself.

He walked over to the front door which his partner left unlocked. However, before he reached to turn the door handle, another thought popped into his head. The thought of being harassed and mugged by a group of hoodlums that have being hanging around at night recently. He sighed sadly and walked over to the sofa and hopped onto it once again for the second time. Yuri picked up the TV remote and switched on the television; embracing the room in a little light from the glow of the screen. Yuri was eventually lulled to sleep by the flicking light of the television. The only sounds in the room were the ticking clock up on the wall and Yuri's gentle breathing. He suddenly awoke with a jolt; kicking the empty ice cream tub that he had left on the floor by his feet. Yuri yawned loudly and took another glance over at the room where his partner was resting. A slight smirk crawled across his face as the thoughts of sex crossed through his mind. He no longer cared if Thash was asleep or not; Yuri could no longer hold in his urges. He started to walk over to the door, ignoring the ice-cream stain in the carpet that had dripped out from the tub; he wasn't in the mood for cleaning up. Yuri grasped the door handle firmly. Every ounce of tiredness was suddenly lifted as he started to silently open the door. Visions and fantasies of long, hard sweaty sex with his partner, Thash suddenly started to go through his mind yet again. With all these thoughts his smirk grew even wider. He crept in very slowly and quietly into the dark bedroom; his eyes fixed on the silhouette of the sleeping Murkrow. He didn't want to wake him up, at least, not yet so he crept to avoid making sounds from the floorboards. Yuri reached the bed and climbed into it, crawling under the covers. It wasn't long until he got up close to Thash's side of the bed. He was breathing quite heavily now; very egger for sexual intercourse. Yuri crawled in closer blew into Thash's feather face, hoping to awaken him. Thash groaned gently in reply and stirred for a moment before opening his eyes and saw that his Pikachu partner was looking at him with that special look in his eyes. Without anther thought, the Murkrow returned the smirk to match his boyfriends' one.

"Well, hello there sexy…" he mumbled.

Yuri was silent for a good minute. Thash titled his head, pondering why Yuri was so silent after waking him up. Yuri's body started to move, but instead of falling on Thash, he fell off the bed and onto the ground with a huge thud. Thash crawled over to the edge of the bed and looked down at his partner to see if he was alright. Yuri was fast asleep. It looks like he won't have any sex tonight. The Mukrow sighed in a disappointed tone and returned to his side of the bed and fell back asleep again.

--

Elsewhere, far away from the town where Yuri and Thash lived was a huge human-sized mansion. It was a glorious sight for eyes and could be seen for miles, even in the darkness of the night. The spectacular mansion was surrounded by a large gate with little lamps on the top to illuminate up the area outside and most of the lower end of the garden. A path was leading right up to the front doors of the mansion with beautiful flowerbeds along the side of the path. Duet water fountains were spewing out endless supply of water from a Gyarados state situated in the middle. Other statues in this superb garden ranged from Dragonites to a huge golden statue of a Lopunny, modelled after the mansion's owner. Overlooking all of this, up on a high balcony was a stunning-looking Lopunny known as Lola Molner. Lola stood dressed in an abundance of extravagant jewels and bracelets, gleaming rings aligned her tiny fingers, necklaces delicately lacing her neck, resting as low as on her rather large breasts. Her face was very beautiful, accented very nicely with make-up and colour.

A flock of Swablu soared overhead, chirping a gentle tune into the night air. Lola sighed, angry at the way the flying Swablu flew over her mansion like they owned the place. She took out a cigarette-holder from her fur and walked into her room. The rich Lopunny lit her long cigarette-holder and started to puff on it in a very frustrated manner. Her room was enormous, itself must have been at least 100 feet high, with rich gold trimmings shimmering in the light of the crystal chandelier that illuminated the room. The walls were a very soft tone of white, with prints of vine leaves along the walls. Expensive paintings hung on every part of the wall, and near the centre of her room, shrouded by in blood red, translucent curtains lay her large bed. Her bed itself has the finest red silk sheets with a lustrous gold, embodied trim around the edges, as well as all the pillows and the comforter.

As she fumed and strolled about her room in a furious mood, she paused and glanced over at two smaller Pokemon, a Minun and Plusle, both were cuddled together and snoozing on the lush, fluffy deep maroon carpet. The Plusle yawned and slowly sat up. He noticed that Lola was angrily looking at him so he quickly nudged his Minun friend lightly to wake him up. Lola gave them both a piecing glare which made them jump to their feet straight away.

"If you want two morons want somewhere to sleep, go to your closet under the stairs!" she snapped at the two of them.

The two small servants laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his heads. Lola, who was now even angrier, blew a heavy, furious stream of smoke in their direction through her nose as she exhaled. The pair of servants knew she wanted to be left alone; they quickly made their way out of the Lopunny's room. The Minun left, but the Plulse stopped and gazed back at his Pokemon employer.

"Um…Mrs Lola, ma'am," he started to say, not really sure if he should be asking Lola anything due to her fuming temper, "I was just wondering what's got you so angry this evening…"

Lola, taking in a deep breath of smoke, exhaling it once more, looked away from her electric-type servant. She huffed in anger before turning her head slightly to face the young Plusle again.

"I don't suppose you would know the whereabouts of my damn husband, Pauly?" she asked in a calm tone.

Pauly the Plusle looked down at the ground and shook his head in reply. He had not seen the husband of Lola since yesterday. Lola growled in anger at Pauly's inadequate answer and started to move her paw, signalling to the servant she wanted him to leave as quickly as possible. The little servant gulped; he knew he would get a whack on the head if he stayed any longer so he ran out of the room, nearly knocking over a small tired-looking Buneary who stood in the doorway. The Buneary was wearing a yellow hair ribbon. She walked up to Lola, rubbing her eyes with one paw and pulled on the rich Lopunny with the other.

"Mommy…" she whined, "I can't sleep. Can you read me a bedtime story please?"

Lola looked down at her daughter.

"Oh, for goodness sake Posh!" she started to say with a heavy sigh, "Can't you see that your mother is busy trying to find out where your father is?"

Having her daughter in the room seemed to immediately soften her voice.

The daughter gazed up at her mother and whined once more, "But mommy…" she started, her mother motioned for her to silence herself

"Why don't you get one of the maids to read you one, my dear? Or maybe perhaps Pauly and Moru will read one to you; that is, if they can read"

Moru was the Minum servant. Posh the Buneary groaned, she personally wanted her loving mother to read some bedtimes stories to her. She yawned and hopped back out of her mother's room. Lola walked over to the bed side table and picked up a picture in a frame from the polished surface. The picture showed an Alakazam; one of the most intelligent Pokemon out there and the husband of Lola Molner.

"Xarzol…" she said in a growling tone, "I don't know where you are, but if you don't come back soon and pleasure me, you will rue the day you disappointed your loving wife! Mark my words!"

**To be continued**


End file.
